Near the Fringe
Desperate and Cute Full Episode can be found here Supervising the repairs to the power conduits in Atlantis, Rafaela finds herself being followed like a puppy dog by Sylek who obviously has romantic intentions. Dan Drake chuckles at the sight, but Rafaela feels sympathy for the Travelers and lets him walk her to her destination. Meanwhile, John and Alicia are training a group of Travelers under Nevas to handle Earth made weapons. He demonstrates the pros and cons of the Particle Magnum and P90. Nevas chuckles to himself thinking of the rumors going about on John and Alicia. It's soon clear that despite teh Particle Magnum's overwhelming power, the P90's suppressive capabilities make them an equal match. Sylek begins to get a little pushy with Rafaela, and she quickly becomes bothered by him as they use the Transporter. Rafaela ends up fighting Sylek off, but before she can escape, Sylek uses his particle magnum to stun her. Missing at home Samantha calls John and soon it becomes apparant that Rafaela is missing. Taking the team he's with, John and the rest of the security forces begin to comb Atlantis looking for Rafaela. Rafaela meanwhile wakes up from her stunning, only to find herself tied and Sylek more than a little crazy. He tells her that Atlantis isn't safe and that he's taking her to a refugee village so they can be safe away from the "things" that attacked the Hylea. She tries to convince him to stop, but Sylek simply stuns her again and then drags her into the Jumper Bay so he can use his gene therapy to escape in one. The teams continue to search, and soon Dan Drake mentions that he last saw her with Sylek, the search intensifies and now it's become much more serious as they should have found either of them by now. Break from reality Deciding to investigate Sylek's quarters, the team breaches in and quickly finds that Sylek may be more disturbed than he was letting on. The Traveler has set up a pair of shrines in his bedroom, one to Rafaela, and one to an unknown woman who looks similar. He's collected many items from both, and the team is more than a little creeped out. Sylek meanwhile finally is able to get teh supplies he wanted and launches his escape in the Jumper. He manages to gate to a Refugee world before the Control Room can stop him. Despite their issues, Samantha and John share the common goal of getting Rafaela back. John quickly takes a Jumper after Sylek with Ronon, and the Marines. Frozen Wasteland To Sylek and Rafaela's horror, the planet has been laid to frozen waste. The Jumper is caught in a snow storm and Sylek finally loses control. Rafaela is able to break her bonds, but it's too late and something attacks the Jumper. John and team are equally shocked by the frozen wasteland, and quickly find the downed Jumper with Sylek and Rafaela. A large crystalline creature is attacking it and John recognizes it as one of the creatures that downed the Hylea. It seems odd though as this planet is on teh far side of the galaxy from where the Hylea went down. The creature is too close to the Jumper on the ground to get a good shot with a Drone, so John drifts the Jumper onto the ground and the team jumps out to fight. John watches as Sylek runs away from the Jumper, firing his particle magnum at the creature drawing it away. He then watches as the creature uses some king of freeze ray on Sylek, then turns back to the downed Jumper. The team commence firing their weapons at it, but mostly serve to just annoy it. John can see that things are about to get really bad, so he grabs one of the AT-4 launchers every Jumper carries and gets a good bead. The Rocket easily demolishes teh creature, but the temperature is dangerously low, The team quickly get Rafaela out of the damaged Jumper and retreat to their own to warm up. John is particulaly grateful when Alicia gives him a hug to warm up. A silenced problem grows Once the team returns with Rafaela, it becomes apparant what happened. Sylek lost his sister on the Hylea and after hearing stories from the survivors, began to break from reality. He fixated on Rafaela given her 'innocence' and wanted to protect her. It took a dark turn as Larrin explains taht many of her people are suffering from similar feelings and stress. Larrin then explains that her people have begun to delve into crime against each other as well as teh Settlers. Larrin has been keeping it quiet in order to prevent a panic, but she hints that she has diciplined the offenders with harsh punishment. The types of crimes commited include theft, assault, and to John and Samantha's horror, an attempted rape. Sylek was a unique case, but it still brings to light just how hard the situation is for the Travelers. John and Samantha demand to know everything that's going on, and toegther with Larrin, they establish a proper policing force. Daedalus Reborn On the Daedalus, Kevin Marks and Katana LaBrea celebrate that the Daedalus has almost completely repair operations. Its clear that there is a romantic element involved between the two as they begin to select their crew. Notable Quotes John frustrated with the egghead explanations John: '''“Listen guys… all this information is great and all, but is there a summarized version somewhere? I got a firearms class with one of the Traveler security groups and I’d rather not be too worried about flying crystals at the moment.” '''Daniel: “Immune to Energy weapons, can eat just about anything and grow exponentially, doesn’t need oxygen, siphons heat like a heat sink, and the Ancients were the ones to give it a genetic kick start.” John: '“There… was that so hard?” __________ ''Realizing just how far Sylek has gone. '''John: Crazy. This fucker’s crazy Alicia: Crazy’s dangerous, we need to find him ''now. '''Samantha:' Yeah well, ‘Crazy’ just stole a Jumper so get up here now! Larrin: ''He’s got a name you know?'' Ronon : ''Crazy’s a good name.'' __________ Dusty visiting Rafaela in the infirmary Dusty: “''Whew… hot in here.”'' Rafaela: “So take off all your clothes?” Dusty: “Uhh…Well I am not getting so hot that I wanna take my clothes off.” 'Rafaela: '“Good because then I would have asked you to leave.” Notes *it's revealed that the genral Traveler population is restless, and beginning to turn to crime in their frustrasion. *Rafaela develops a keen fear of the Travelers due to this incident *The creature that attacked Sylek's Jumper is the same creature that downed the Hylea in groups. It took an AT-4 to bring it down *The "Freeze Ray" is actually a directed heat sink, the heat is transferred into the creature thereby freezing its target. *Several groups of Travelers have taken up the superior USAF training regimen. Category:Stargate: Dark Frontier Category:Dark Frontier Season One Category:Episodes